Love Will Survive
by The True Creature of the Night
Summary: they were all chosen in the reaping. all 48 of them. it was the 50th Hunger Games and the 2ed Quarter Quell. But when they were in the areana it sent eight to a strange new place.


**A/N: so this is my first hunger games fic. i hope you like. each of these people are real but i changed the names. so i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the hunger games or all the other people. i just own me. **

* * *

Kennedy's POV District 4

We all lined up according to our age. My younger sister was up front and my older brother was over with the other boys to my left. My mother was two rows behind me. When I turned around to see her she smiled at me. I knew it meant that everything was going to be OK. And probably would be. Most of the time people volunteered so not many names had to be pulled.

First Breniman asked for volunteers. Breniman was District 4's escort. She was a large woman with an odd sense of humor. She was altogether ugly and no capital cosmetic surgery could fix that.

A boy raised his hand high above the others. Only one volunteer this year and this was the year I was hoping for more. It was the 50th annual huger games and the second quarter quell. The trick for this year was double the people. So four from every district instead of two. So having only one person volunteer wasn't what I was hoping for.

The boy stepped up to the stage. He was about 16 and was pretty buff, only a year older than me. I'd seen him work in the shipyard with his dad and younger brother. He skin was the perfect tone from his mother and his father. he wasn't the sweetest guy in the district but he was at least nice to me though I'd only met him a few times. He announced that his name was Andrew Everik.

So they went on with the name drawings for the boys. The first name pulled out was; Carson Gregory. The only guy I'd ever liked in the district.

I saw him step out of the crowd and walk to the stage. He had the same face that he had when his sister died in the hunger games only a few years earlier.

"It had to be planed," I mumbled indirectly to my neighbor standing next to me.

I got a quick glance from one of the guards for talking but they didn't make a move at me.

Now they moved on to picking the girls. This was part I dreaded. I'd been through it twice before but it was always the same fear.

My heart pounded as she pulled out the first name. Breniman always sounded so cheery as she pulled out the names but it's never sound that cheery when she pulled out my friend's name, Ashlee Bailey. I looked over to her and she looked back at me, we both had the same face. We never thought that it would actually happen to us.

She bowed he head and walked slowly to the stage. Breniman greeted her with a joke and hug but nothing could cheer either of us up.

But fortunately I thought that they wouldn't pick two people standing right next to each other but luck wasn't with me today.

It felt like forever before the second name was called. When her mouth started moving that it was my name that she was about to say.

"Kennedy Fowle," she said in that always cheery voice.

Everyone turned to look at me. I caught Ashlee's gaze but it wasn't the same look as before. Something else was there. It was almost relief. At least neither of us where going through this alone.

Savannah's POV District 7

Reaping had always been a big day here in district 7. Most people were always afraid of the reaping but I'd always enjoyed the excitement. I was fairly well off and not that afraid of getting picked. My name was only in the bowl five times. I'd never had to take out a tesserae since my family was fairly well off. Not rich but well off.

We owned a horse ranch. Even after many years of technology, horses still had the advantage of pulling trees out of the forest. I loved my line of work and would stay in the horse business my whole life.

Currently I was standing in line for the reaping. There was still a slight fear in me that I would get chosen but I was just too excited to care.

At first Stomp called out for any volunteers. Stomp had a friendly smile. She was middle aged

Normally there weren't any but every once in a while people would try to win it all at the games. This year was the quarter quells and we had to send four people instead of two.

I looked around hoping more people would volunteer. I saw one person that had skipped the hand raising part and was just walking right up to the stage. He grabbed the microphone right from Stomp and announced that his name was "Eddie Macksworth."

He gave the microphone back to Stomp and stepped back to form the line.

Stomp brushed her hair back and took the microphone back. "All right. Anyone else?"

She didn't see any hands and didn't wait too long to see if anyone would go. She decided to finish with picking the boys. She pushed her hand deep into the bowl and pulled out a card.

"Andrew Philips."

I knew most of the people in district seven even thought it was huge working where I did I got to meet a lot of people. I'd met Andrew once before and he was the only one I knew that could go up on stage for the reaping smiling and joking.

Stomp shook his hand and Andrew went and stood next to Eddie. Andrew said something to Eddie and Eddie just Glared at him.

Stomp put her hand in the girls bowl and fished around for a while and finally pulled a name out.

"Savannah Wood."

My heart stopped. My name. She just called my name. I still couldn't feel my heart beating and I hoped that my heart stopped right here and now so I didn't have to go into that ring.

I mechanically walked into the aisle and walked on stage. I forgot to walk to Stomp and walked straight over to Andrew. He put his hand on my shoulder and said something. I think it was supposed to be some words of encouragement but I couldn't hear him over the sound of Stomp calling the name of the next person and my own heartbeat. Unfortunately it hadn't stopped and I hadn't died . . . yet. It was bound to happen soon though.

Kara's POV District 6

All we wanted to do was fan ourselves because of the heat but we knew we would get in trouble if we moved. Sweat was falling down my face and only half because of the heat. The other half was because of nerves. Today was the reaping.

My name was in the bowl five times. It was about average so I had as much of a chance to get drawn as others.

The escort, Ready, had chin length hair and only a slight capital accent. She seemed so nice. It was hard to believe that she was working with the capital. No weird capital fashion styles or anything.

Like all the other escorts Ready was forced to ask for any volunteers. Sometimes we would get a few volunteers but not today.

"Might as well start with the girls." Ready walked over to the bowl holding the girls names.

She stuck her hand in the bowl. I swear I could see her grab a card with my name on it. When she pulled it out I was ready for the worst.

"Samantha Harris"

I let out sigh of relief. They only had to pull out one more cards from the girls. What are the chances of it being me?

Samantha walked up and stood on the stage after shaking Ready's hand. She looked terrified.

Ready pushed her hand back into the bowl. She pulled out the card and I was fairly certain it wasn't mine.

"Kara Parker."

I froze. People started motioning me to the stage. I wanted to pass out but I held it together. I kept my head held high as I walked down the aisle.

They called a few more names but I didn't recognize the two boys.

The four of us stood on stage staring at the crowd like a bunch of dear in the headlights. If there were 48 out of us and only one was going to win the chances were slim to none. This might be the last look we got of our district.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. it gets better. i promise. so please review. You'll get a toco. i know you want one :)**


End file.
